


Don't Hang Up

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Don't hang up, Humanstuck, Lemon, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Skype Call, Smut, gamkar - Freeform, motherfuckin miracle that i posted this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The raspy voice was followed by the immediate sound of a metal whir, which could only be the zipper of his boyfriend's jeans. There was a second of silence, the only sounds being the ones of Gamzee slowly sliding out of his jeans. It could be assumed, from within the darkest depths of Karkat's mind, that he would probably get them halfway down his thigh, hand stroking where Karkat couldn't quite see. But he would see the edge of firm knuckles dragging across the head of a concealed erection-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hang Up

Karkat was caught between nausea, and the urge to say something rude as to end the sickening sounds and sights of Gamzee as he chugged, and downed, liters of the gross soft drink he kept on hand upon his bedside table. He was casual, inhaling the plate of food that had been delivered to him by his brother prior to their call, but Karkat couldn't bear to observe his boyfriend indulge so deeply in his dinner, especially when Karkat's dinner had been so long ago, and it had only just begun going on twelve-thirty.

The ebony-haired teen gave a glance at his computer clock before twitching his nose in disgust at the hour he still spent awake. And, for the third night in a row, he realized he would be spending it wide awake. Not that Karkat minded being awake so late, but because of Gamzee he had little choice in the matter. It was either staying awake all night to talk, or to wait until late afternoon after school when Kankri, his older brother, would be prowling for any excuse to get the younger teen in trouble. 

"Man, just get to bed if you're gonna be so fuckin' on edge all the time." Gamzee spoke up, and Karkat adjusted his ear buds so that no sound escape its loose hold in the boy's ear. He was cautious to be sure he made little to no noise, and often listened for the sounds of Kankri's, as well as his dad's, soft snoring nearby. "Your bro's in bed, right? Dad too? Motherfuckin' chill already."

"It's easy for you to say that since it's not so late there, and your bro wouldn't care even if you were screaming your head off in your room-unlike fucking Kankri." He wrinkled his nose; how was he related to that moron? 

Gamzee put aside the emptied plate of food, ceasing the seemingly disturbing noises of his eating so he could down yet another half-liter of his drink without so much as a sound. Perhaps he had taken pity on Karkat's sensitive stomach that growled for food and beverage, or was just doing so by habit. Either way, the boy appreciated it nonetheless as long as he wasn't being teased with enticing foods. 

Karkat was forced to look back at the clock one more time, nervously smoothing the side of his soft sleeve against his chin as he found that the time had barely passed by a few minutes, and it was killing him to be so secretive about he and his boyfriend's late night conversations, though he couldn't help that he just missed the guy so damn much since he'd been gone for so long. Dressed for bed, Karkat was comforted only through the unnerving ordeal by the relaxing sweats on his legs and the layer of a sweatshirt and tank on his upper body.

He was lacking the proper attire to look, well, decent, but he had never made too much of an effort to look truly attractive. And Gamzee just never seemed to complain about his sloppy appearance. 

"There, I'm motherfuckin' done." Gamzee announced much to Karkat's surprise as his head snapped up from the corner of his computer screen. "You happy yet?"

Slightly. It improved his chances of being able to talk without his stomach growling ceaselessly, but it didn't put his mind quite at ease. "Kinda, but you made a fucking mess." He commented as he allowed his dark brown eyes to flick to the camera that displayed his rather handsome boyfriend propped up on his bed, head arched back against the headboard, and with specks of drying food practically everywhere that was reachable. As it messy as he was, Karkat could look past it, even look past the hell of a lot of nonsense that came with the guy, but it was something he could still nit-pick at to prevent the awkward silence that would follow Gamzee's meal.

"Fuck it, it'll be just fine." 

"That's gross, Gamz." Karkat stuck out his tongue, and rubbed at his eye with his sleeve. His sleepy expression was visible with the dark lining of his eyes making him look sleepless and exhausted, of course, he really was sleepless and exhausted, but it had never been quite as noticeable as then. The plush touch of worn fabric against his cheek was comforting, much like the mattress he wished he was lying against, and accepting the relaxing touch of rest, but he refused. Gamzee, he reminded himself, was far more important. 

"Karkat, you wanna fuckin' pick at my mess, how 'bout we talk about that disaster of a motherfuckin' look you got going on." He taunted back with a smirk on his smug face. Sure, he looked a bit messy, but not too bad, if he had to judge for himself. Hair still wet from a previous shower, the scent of his clean skin and soap still lingering, and the flannel sweats making his frame look less small and fragile than he really was. Ok, fragile was a bit far since Karkat could take and give a punch. He'd always been shorter, smaller, than Gamzee, and it had only caused his esteem to shorten, much like his temper. He felt like a loser compared to his friends since he was so petite standing at their sides. As violent and as mouthy as he could be, he would have liked to have the look to match. Maybe a big, broad guy, capable of intimidation and anger, and not a shorty with a short fuse. Shit, he managed to piss himself off. "I don't think you wear shit besides that baggy fuckin' sweater you got on-bet you're wearin' sweat pants too, ain't you?" 

He narrowly avoided taking a look at his pants, and shrugged. "What's it to you?" 

"Casual conversation, bro. Just a question that I would have liked a motherfuckin' answer to if you don't have some crazy shit to hide about your pants." 

Somehow, that made Karkat laugh quietly. Even if it wasn't the best in taste, it was still kinda cute how Gamzee stirred up conversations out of thin air. It was a silly thing to ask and argue over, but he could play any game the guy decided to conjure up. 

"Fine, I am, but there isn't fuck all wrong with me getting comfortable-"

"Yeah, but it's hard to see you under all those layers of fuckin' shirts." Gamzee added sarcastically just before he could finish anything he had been about to say. True, the worn out hoodie did dwarf him just a little. It was, however, very cozy on his cold skin. The implication was received as Karkat let his hands drift to his waist, the hem of the thick, cozy hoodie just under the touch of his fingertips as he began to raise the shirt away. It was no big deal, _really_ , but as the skirting sensation of his nails skimmed his sides, Karkat discreetly shuddered. 

It felt different. The fading touch of his nails scraping lightly over the flesh that was chilled by the air that momentarily gained access to the skin that was revealed before Karkat could jerk the dark tank top back down over his waist. He felt the blush creep into his flaming cheeks, expressing the fact that he was able to feel the same thing every time he felt the hot brush of skin against his own. It was...tempting, and he could easily place the reason as to why. 

"You look better that way." Gamzee spoke clearly, clearing his throat. "A lot scrawnier than I fuckin' remember." _He had dropped just a few pounds. ___

__"Kankri eats everything in the fucking house, so what am I supposed to eat? Shit?"_ _

__The rough chuckle he heard was not one of Gamzee's normal octaves, and his gut clenched. If he hadn't sensed it then, he was reading the tone and mood rather swiftly in seconds, and reeling for any sanity he could muster. "Same ol' shit, Karkat, gettin' _real_ boring." _ _

__Oh yes, Karkat could definitely hear the dropping tone. Gamzee's voice became more of a whisper as it taunted him with what, for once, he could not attack with a fury of hasty kissing, sloppy, but nonetheless meaningful he supposed. It was what he'd been accustomed to, and it felt hard to be on the opposite side of that camera, nails scraping the edge of his computer desk as if to warn Gamzee that he was not in the mood to be playing around. He hated being teased, and if he didn't intend on finishing what he started, then he wasn't interested in playing any of those cruel games._ _

__Karkat remembered vividly that he and Gamzee had, um, learned quite a few things about each other before the tall, raspy male had taken his move across the states. One thing about Karkat, the short-tempered, vicious being was his sensitivity. Not his emotions, but how prone he was to the touch, and the shivering thrill of someone else's hands on him. He didn't understand the passion, nor the attraction of it, but the loving caress, the pressure of heat and pulse that slithered along his fine curves the real intensity. Gamzee had been the one to free of him of his shirt then too, grabbing the hem far more carelessly than Karkat ever would, and giving it a rough yank until his boyfriend would submit to the idea and help him wriggle out of the once-fitted sweatshirt. Heated kisses along his spine, neck, or collarbone were the main idea, but if Gamzee's tongue could reach any spot of uncovered skin, then he would find his way there slyly and with much groans close and near to Karkat's ear._ _

__He winced, discovering that it was memories like those that made him feel discomfort. He adjusted his sitting position with a huff of breath, and prepared to flip up his hood. _Or, at least, he would if he had still been wearing said hood.__ _

__Karkat swallowed hard, and began subconsciously biting down on his lip. He couldn't resist temptation; Karkat had always been awful at resisting practically everything._ _

__And Gamzee still eyed his boyfriend over with such scrutiny that Karkat had to squirm once his dark brown haze was met with the sultry, blue eyes that were already staring into his. "Whatcha thinkin', fucker?" He asked roughly, and with a dry chuckle._ _

__"T-that, you're a little shit, and I wish I could fucking deck you in the mouth."_ _

__Gamzee cocked his head to one side, examining the odd position Karkat had taken with a spreading smile that made him appear ominous in the dim light of his bedroom. On the other end of that camera, there was little light to see Gamzee in the tight space he had as a room. There were few posters of decorations, but plenty of accumulation around the closet and dresser to call a mess. He preferred a bare room with a few touches, and, as far as Gamzee was deeply concerned, home was defined by the mess you could make of it._ _

__Anyway, he was distracted naturally by the little things he enjoyed, and indulged in. Things like his beloved, delightful boyfriend that only provided him with his greedy need for amusement. Gamzee Makara played a cruel game, but it wasn't like Karkat didn't know what he had gotten himself into when they had gotten together. Gamzee just liked a little fun and torture, the spice only made things hotter, and Karkat was easily startled by the advances he wasn't expecting. _Not that the shorty had ever complained once things were pushed past a certain point.__ _

__He tapped on the edge of his laptop patiently, licking at the corners of his lips as Karkat squeezed his eyes shut for a second to register what was going on. And that took no more than a second as he bared his chest entirely by lifting the hem of the undershirt lightly with fingers fluttering across exposed skin that was brought into the grasp of cold air. A breeze nipped at his pale skin uncomfortably, and he blushed furiously before bothering to cover his cheeks and deep, brown eyes._ _

__"Sorry, it's been a while since.." Karkat shifted awkwardly, and swallowed. Finishing the sentence was unnecessary by all means, and he was understood regardless. "What about you? You fucking gonna make me do all the stripping?"_ _

__"Don't mouth me motherfucker." Gamzee warned playfully as if he still had all ability to lash Karkat if he needed to, and by "lash" he simply meant giving him a good bite or grope. It was all in good fun! "We both fuckin' know you can bark, but you ain't got a bite."_ _

__Karkat was almost offended by such a remark, but scoffed. "I don't see your point." He bared teeth as if to be witty, as if to snap a hold of Gamzee's exposed throat lightly and suck, to mark what he longed to have again, but the restraint was, to his dismay, was like a leash clamped tight around his own throat. The metaphor had him rubbing his neck, crooked angles making him look painfully seductive as he let dark hair fall into place around those perfect, round eyes. He may have appeared sexy, but once he opened his mouth, the appeal seemed to dissolve._ _

__Mouth sealed from commenting, Karkat was pleased to realize that his boyfriend was stripping free of his baggy tee with little effort and a deep sigh that sounded far too _delicious_ to have been unintentional. It was all an elaborate trap to lure Karkat in deep; seduction was an easy method of locking the smaller boy in. _ _

__"Let's cut that fucking shit, Karkat," There came the razor edge of a voice that heated the moment intensely. The slice of a raspy tone gushed from the ear buds Karkat had to adjust in order to keep that drop-dead sexy voice in his ear. He felt certain arousal creep up on him. The swollen flesh beginning to make itself known as the front of the sweat pants provided room, and space for its growth. He still fidgeted, and groaned despite the ease this gave, but mostly to allow his attractive partner to know just what he was craving. "You and I both fuckin' know that if your bro hears us, we are as good as dead, and by _we_ I mean _you_." _ _

__That snarl came as a whisper in Karkat's ear, making him discreetly rut into his own palm shamefully. Geez, he was worse than he thought. It had been a long while since he'd considered any sort of sexual desires, but with school he barely had time to even think at all. It just drove a guy wild as he allowed his palm to grind faintly across the bulge that had formed._ _

__"Kankri doesn't know fuck all," Karkat hissed, both at the opportunity of being somewhat sexy and composed as well as the grinding friction that twisted at the front of his comfortable pants that he was extremely thankful for wearing at that moment. "He's a sound sleeper anyhow."_ _

__There was a sick grin at the conclusion of his words. The look of a twisted mind that toyed with its own thoughts, much as Gamzee often did, but it made Karkat uncomfortable. Well, more than he already was, but the sultry gaze seemed off-putting as he gently eased his palm back onto the desk before him. Fingers traipsed the cool surface nervously as he swallowed hard and dry._ _

__"Then, if he's a sound sleeper, you won't be too fuckin' afraid to make some noise for me."_ _

__Karkat winced visibly; the idea of his bedroom door swinging open with either Kankri or his dad...well, it was rather awkward. He'd rather be dead-rather be grounded already since he could feel the rising anger in his dad's tone, and his lips were still sealed at the second. It didn't take much to feel his dad's wrath, though he'd been on that end of the leash many times before. Karkat chewed on his lip._ _

__Still, there was something _hot_ about Gamzee wanting to hear the melodic sounds that he emitted as he touched himself. It was tempting, making his neck and cheeks burn as a cool hand ran along his jawline softly._ _

__Karkat sighed deeply, but whispered with his dark eyes fixing momentarily on his bedroom door. If he was doing this, he was being sure his door was locked. "F-fine, gimme a sec."_ _

__He rolled his chair backward toward the oak wood, twisting the latch so that it made a soft click that assured him that the door was locked. But did that really mean anything? If his dad were to show up he'd deman he unlock the door, in which case Karkat would, metaphorically and almost literally, be caught with his pants down, so it was seemingly pointless for anything except to buy him time._ _

__"Chill, man, need a distraction?" Gamz offered with a quick swig of soda. _Perhaps he needed an apartment._ "I gottcha, bro." _ _

__The raspy voice was followed by the immediate sound of a metal whir, which could only be the zipper of his boyfriend's jeans. There was a second of silence, the only sounds being the ones of Gamzee slowly sliding out of his jeans. It could be assumed, from within the darkest depths of Karkat's mind, that he would probably get them halfway down his thigh, hand stroking where Karkat couldn't quite see. But he would see the edge of firm knuckles dragging across the head of a concealed erection-_ _

__Karkat shivered, and did not expect the noise his ears were met with. The faintest sound of skin on skin, Gamzee's breath hitching then falling, the slowest push of exposed skin that was pulled out into the surrounding, cooler, air that made the sound of wet thrusts amplify through the ear buds that were slipping from Karkat's ears. He glanced around to be sure it was just him that was absorbing these sounds, and no one else that had crept into his room._ _

___Maybe locking the door didn't quite seal out his worries, but those sounds may have quelled his mind a little more than he expected._ It was more than the fact that he could hear the familiar sounds of his boyfriend jerking off, it was, just as well, the way he could see it. _ _

__However, it was also so painful that he couldn't be the one to touch him. Karkat hated to brag, but hand-jobs were kinda his special ability, as Gamzee had once said._ _

__Lips parting, a soft moan was brought from Kar's throat. It wasn't loud, but enough to make Gamzee stop, quizzically fixing his brown-green eyes onto his lover. "Don't motherfuckin' stop now; you were fuckin' ruttin' into the desk a second ago."_ _

___Had he..?_ _ _

__He was helpless when it came to controlling himself, so it was no shock that he could have been mindlessly grinding against the firm surface of his desk._ _

__"You wanna hear me-good, then shut your fucking trap!" He growled, wrapping a hand across his lower stomach as he felt the build up of what he would need to release sooner or later. Karkat dipped a hand below the waist band of his loose sweats with a much needed, throaty, groan. He swallowed roughly, exhausting his energy as he let fingertips daintly press to the active boner. Garbled cries came as suppressed groans as Karkat kept from being too disruptive. Breath peaking at pants and sharp exhales as he finally, and no longer, resisted the major urge to drag his sweats lower and off his cock. He never liked to feel ultimately exposed, but it was becoming too irresistable._ _

__"A-ah." He tried to pause, breathing hard. It was no longer possible to resist, stroking along heated, swollen flesh. It demanded attention that Karkat was happy to oblidge to. "Mmph." He bit his lip, drawing the flesh taut as his hand dropped, palm generating friction as the calloused skin roughly slipped around the boner with a slick sound that made his ears ring. It was loud, too loud for comfort, but he couldn't stop himself as his hips bucked into the ceased movement hungrily._ _

__"I-I can't keep going." He stated with a harsh gulp, restricting himself as best he could with eyes reaching Gamzee. He was propped up on his elbow, keen on staring at the flesh that had been revealed for him to look over. It was clear that the other was delighted to witness Karkat's reluctance._ _

__"Why the fuck not?" He asked with a snap. "You were doing just fuckin' _fine_." The heavy emphasis on the word made his dick twitch in delicious starvation. Precum leaking from the head that glistened under the glimmering light of his computer. _ _

__"I'll fucking cum if I do, asshole."_ _

__Gamzee was no fool, smiling to himself as he let his hands stray to his own crotch with slow, easy strokes, head tilting back as he gained a steady rhythm with his own, delicate strokes. He let his neck rest on the curve his headboard, letting out a low, perfect growl as he cocked himself back to give Karkat a perfect view of the enticing body._ _

__"If you won't, then I fuckin' will." The tight whimper was a panting breath that escaped the lips of his lover. His grin still apparent as he gave a twist at the end of every heavy and skin-bound stoke. It was a feverish effort. The steady melody of slapping skin making Karkat release a loud moan that made everything else go silent. It was no longer a nervous wait to know if Kankri had heard, and if he had, he didn't care. "Mm, you gonna get the fuck in on this, or am I gonna have to make you?"_ _

__"You can't do shit."_ _

___He was a god-awful liar._ The fact that his spine was coursed by chills, and his entire body trembled was obvious., The burning core of his gut was too hot, too strong for him to ignore, and waiting, watching Gamzee made him drool. As gross as it was that the saliva on his lip was visible, he couldn't help it, breathing heavily as a clenched fist slinked back to the horny teen's dick, which he smoothed the back of his hand over. _ _

__"Don't leave me hangin', Kar, we both know you won't hang up, motherfucker." He made an obvious chuckle. Back arching deliciously all the while Karkat finally crashed. Breaking him was the easy part, hearing those feebly awkward moans was the hard part. So ominously low, like a growl as it tumbled from his mouth and hit cold air around his bedroom, and into Gamzee's expectant ears._ _

__Hand thrust down, twisting at the end of each, sped up stroke, Karkat was bound to end his task sooner or later, but with more noise than he intended. It was simply impossible for him to keep his dirty mouth shut, Gamzee mused, with a smirk._ _

__"N-ah, ah," Karkat attempted to muffle some of the sound with a palm that flattened across his lips. It only assisted with what noise was heard from his intense vocals, but not what was being manipulated by his own opposite hand. Deciding it was useless, or just unable to hold himself still, he clenched the chair at his side, crying out aloud as rough, unsteady strokes sent him over an edge that destroyed his common sense. He let out a final, drug out moan that exited with a mush desired release of white, hot seed. Coating his palm, and a bit of his arm, which he began to regret as he was able to regain part of the whitened vision. "G-gross, just fuckin' gross."_ _

__He was able to speak, but with a faltered tone._ _

__Gamzee had followed him through to the end, sticky with his own fluids, which he had licked much to Karkat's disliking. "That's disgusting, you fucktard!"_ _

__"Don't motherfuckin' tell me what to do." He hissed with a wink. Karkat made a mental note to clean himself up immediately, listening for any signs of Kankri or his father being awake, but heard only the still silence. Thank lord. no one had woken up. "Get to bed shorty; you look about ready to fuckin' pass out."_ _

__"No shit," He snorted. "It's like," He glanced at the corner of his screen and sighed. "1:15." Far too late to gain a good night's sleep, but he wouldn't regret the much needed pleasure by morning even if Kankri would be skeptical of the groggy behaviour. Karkat smiled finally, looking at his boyfriend with a certain glow. "Goodnight, Gamz."_ _

__"Love ya, motherfucker."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a dearest friend of mine, I decided to post this here for your enjoyment. It is lovely smut, which I enjoy and you must too if you're viewing it. 
> 
> I will post it on Tumblr later too, but, for now, enjoy this steamy sex-call, and try not to bleed on your keyboard. You need that to leave a comment to say whether or not my smut is god-awful or not! Totes appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: http://kawaii-sollux.tumblr.com/


End file.
